


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by SomiMalek



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-27
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomiMalek/pseuds/SomiMalek
Summary: When George breaks up with Dream, Dream takes out his sexual frustration on Patches.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 108
Kudos: 24





	Curiosity Killed The Cat

"Damn cunt," grumbled Dream as he unzipped his pants. Sexual tension had been gnawing at him all day, but when George broke up with him, his anger and hate had almost threatened to spill over. He had a boner through his tears. 

He began to jerk his small, thin penis as hard and as fast as he could, desperate to shoot out a centimeter of cum. He painted pathetically, attracting the attention of a certain kitty.

He fantasized about George, George's lips on his cock (though they never even got past first base) knowing realistically the older man was out —out with _Drista._ His heart ached.

Patches sniffed and came closer to him. Dream paused and then a thought came to mind —sick and twisted, like him.

He stood and went to the kitchen. He took out a can of Patches wet food and slathered the juice on his hard cock. He slowly sat back down and called over Patches. The cat trilled and ran towards him.

Once she caught a sniff of the juice on his cock, she stuck out her tongue and began to lick, Dream gasping and moaning at the sandpaper feeling of her tongue as Patches lapped fervently.

A few more licks and he was cumming all over her kitty face, groaning and clenching his hands into her fur.

She yelped, bit his hand, and ran off. He watched her go.


End file.
